legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Milo E. Rivers
Milo Elton Rivers (also referred to as Milayru) 'is the first main protagonist of the Legends of Ogaji saga. He is known as the Master of Water, Hero of Wisdom, and the first Hero of Light. He was the son of Zorcob Frost, the previous Master of Water, and was the last Elemental Master to survive after the Extinction. He was recruited by Link to join Team Waters to find the lost Elemental Masters to defeat Bamos. He lead a team of five other Elemental Masters, Garuhi Junior the Master of Energy, Nicholas Rogers the Master of Lightning, Jackson Smith the Master of Fire, Julian Albert, and Zane Julien the Master of Ice. Together they defended Ogaji until the end, until Bamos returned with his crew and defeated them all, not until Milo passed on his power of Light to Nicholas to continue the passing of the Elemental Legacy, and Prophecy of the Hero of Light. Milo returned in Doomsday with the rest of the Elemental Masters to destroy Genesis from ruling the 15 realms. Following Doomsday, Milo was chosen to watch over Ogaji with Llide and Hope as Gods of Ogaji for the rest of eternity. Milo's spirit would be returned to his human body in ''Fire 'N Ice in order to serve Ogaji once more. History Early life Milo was born as the son of the Master of Water, and was born a few months after his father died; before he knew his wife was pregnant. Milo's mother knew that if Milo were to inherit his father's ppwer, he would be hunted down by Bamos, and so, fearing her sons life, never told him about his heritage. So, Milo lived a normal life, totally in the dark about his powers. Milo's Adventures The Hero of Light After Milo's mother died when he was 16, he moved from his childhood home to start anew with his dog, and started a job as an inventor, just like his father. Unbeknownst to Milo, Bamos' strength was slowly returning, and he was watching Milo's every move. One day, Bamos sent one of his minions (The Shape-Shifter) to destroy Milo's new home and kill him. The Shape-Shifter followed his masters orders, and apparently murdered Milo. But what they didn't know was that Milo wasn't home when they attacked, and he avoided his death completely. Milo returned home to find everything he had gone, including his dog. Although he was angry, he knew he couldn't let it get to him, so he rebuilt his house into his own repair shop. For the next few weeks, Milo had a thriving business repairing people's broken cars to their broken radios... One day, a boy clad in green told Milo that he was lost, and needed his sword repaired. Milo repaired his sword, and returned it to the boy. He introduced himself as Link, a warrior from the province of Midrule. Milo and Link became friends, and Link would often visit Milo’s shop just to talk about his adventures. Milo always had a big interest in Link’s journeys, and asked if he could join him one day, as he was training in self defense anyway… Link agreed to take Milo on his next mission, and gave him the details. The Desert of Thieves was being purged by monsters, and some civilians were kidnapped and placed on a boat that was to head directly into Jiho Valley, a large sinkhole where anyone who comes in contact with it will be killed. Link takes Milo to this sand ship, and they get separated trying to free the citizens. Milo is dropped below the deck of the Sand Ship, and finds himself in an open room with six doors along the walls. After many attempts through the doors, he finds out that it is a puzzle, and he promptly completes it and returns to the deck. Milo and Link finally met up, and Link introduced him to Anti-Milo, defeated him, and freed the citizens. Link told Milo at the end of the mission that there was something he had to tell him. . . Right before they got a chance to exit the Sand Ship, they struck Jiho Valley. There was only one way to save themselves, and that was to destroy the evil core that cursed the valley. Link realized he had no choice, and jumped right into the center and destroyed the core. However, in the process, he came in contact with the cursed material and was killed. Milo, devastated, returned to his workshop and found a note left by Link that read: Dear Milo, If you are reading this, that means I am probably dead. There is something you have to know. There is a secret I’ve been keeping from you. You didn’t just “get good” at sword fighting, it’s in your blood. Your father was the last surviving Elemental Master after the Extinction. I was sent a friend to retrieve you, and inform you of your destiny. I know this is a lot to take in from a letter, but it is your destiny to save Ogaji. You’re our only hope. With this letter I have included a map that leads to my base, I have a friend there who will tell you more. You’re wise Milo. You can do this. Save our world from the Darkness once and for all! ~the keeper of the Triforce, Link Milo understood, and got his things ready to leave. Meanwhile, Bamos was not too far behind, watching his every move, and making plans to ensure he never makes it to Link’s base. Along Milo’s journey, he encountered the Demon King, Garuhi and his son Junior (minions of Bamos,) and defeated them. Garuhi left his son after they were defeated, and Milo took him in and asked him to join him on his journey. Junior agreed and they set off. The pair also encountered other threats, such as the Great Constrictor, an enormous serpentine created by Bamos that can crush anyone with ease. After making it past all of Bamos’ twists and turns, they made it to Link’s base- Auqra's Lake. It was a sacred temple that was protected by a spirit, Machi. Link informed Machi of Link’s death, and introduced him to Junior (who later became a “junior member” of their team.) Machi told Milo about the legend of the Elemental Masters, and how Milo’s father was the Master of Water. He said that he and Link assembled a team that was going to resist against Bamos when he returned. Their mission was to free the cursed Elemental Masters, and come together to defeat Bamos. However, Link was killed in their first mission… Milo said he would take his place, and would help the others retrieve the spirits of the cursed Elemental Masters. And so, this marked the beginning of Milo leading Team Waters. Throughout the coming months, Milo, Machi, and Jr would encounter many of Bamos’ minions, including Jr.’s father Garuhi, Shape Shifter, Lord Garmadon, and the horrid Anti-Milo. By the end of their journey, they had freed the spirit of Jackson, the Master of Fire, after he was transformed into the Great Constrictor. Another member of their team, Nicholas Rogers, was freed from his prison in the virtual reality world called The Game. Jr. was revealed to be the son of the Master of Energy, and Nicholas unlocked his full potential as the Master of Lightning. They also unlocked the rank of the Ninja, the highest ranking warrior in Ogaji. Milo, the blue ninja of water, lead the red ninja, Jackson, the Green Ninja, Jr., and the Thunder Warrior, Nicholas in battle against Bamos. They also made many allies along the way including Zane, the Master of Ice from Ninjago, and Julian, a man who lost his memory, Unfortunately for Team Waters, their quest to free all of the Elemental Masters was cut short. While they were searching for lost people, Bamos and his army were searching for lost artifacts. As Milo and his team’s power increased, Bamos’ power still dwindled. To speed up the processes, and to get even stronger, Bamos’ army found and retrieved the Gears of Darkness, remnants from a machine the old Overlord used to destroy Darius. With the three Gears of Darkness, Bamos’ Power rose beyond even before the War, and he immediately sought after Milo to put an end to his rebellion. Meanwhile though, Bamos wasn’t the only one who discovered ancient magic artifacts. Along their journey, Milo and his team found the mystical Sword of Light that belonged to the Goddess Nayru. With this, they became closer to the Gods, and they were as strong as ever. Almost immediately after Bamos’ power returned, he and his army went after Team Waters. They arrived at Nayru’s Lake, and conflict ensued. Milo and his team fought hard to defeat Bamos and his army, but they were not strong enough against the combined Gears of Darkness. One by one, the ninja fell until only Nicholas and Milo were left standing. When all hope had seemed lost, the clouds parted, and heavens revealed themselves, and Nayru spoke to the surface dwellers. She said: “The scourge of Ogaji shall not go on. When the Hero of Light thrice fails, to defeat the Dark Lord, and the Children of Creation restore Hope to the land, the Hero of Light will rise again with an army to beat the Greatest Evil the realm has ever seen.” With those words, Milo unlocked a new power, a power gifted to him by Nayru herself- Golden Light. The only power strong enough to defeat Bamos. Unfortunately, even with the blessing of Golden Light, Milo was not prepared for Bamos’ enormous power, and in his last breath, he passed on his powers of Water and Golden Light to Nicholas. . . And was killed by Bamos. However, he had not truly been killed. Milo's spirit was sent to a place where only the Gods live, the Sacred Realm. Milo was told by Nayru that his spirit would remain there until the Greatest Evil Ogaji has ever seen appears, and he will team up with the other Elemental Masters to put a stop to them. Doomsday By the time Doomsday came about, Milo was joined in the Sacred Realm by the rest of the fallen Elemental Masters. When the time came, he lead them in battle against the evil Genesis. Every hero was faced with a villain from their past. One by one, heroes and villains fell. Those lost to the carnage included Jr, Julian, Chrome, and Mason. There came a point where it was inevitable that the Heroes would loose, and they came together to form a plan. Tom remembered that G’s plan was to steal the Element of Light so he could combine it with his powers and become a human, where his powers would have no limit. They realized that if he were to become human, then he would also be subject to the disadvantages of being a human (those being, having to keep up with your body and getting tired)They came to the conclusion that the only way to defeat him would be to let him win. And they had to make a sacrifice. One of the three Masters of Light had to give themselves up to Genesis. Nobody wanted to do it - Milo was the first to volunteer, but he was their leader and without him they were lost. Timothy and Kaitlin couldn’t do it because they would be losing one or the other. When it came down to it, Genesis was going to kill Kaitlin, and Timothy knew the only way to save her was to go through with the plan. . . Timothy allowed himself to be killed by Genesis, and have his power be stripped of him. His teammates watched in horror as a fully all-powerful monster that was Genesis crushed his dead skull and looked at them in malice. The others knew that it was time. Together, they all used their powers and concentrated them towards Hope, so that they could use their Staff of Time to lower G’s age and strip all the dark magic from him. They did this, and finally defeated Genesis… The powers of Darkness, Shadows, Golden Power, and Creation left his body, and G fell. With the destruction of G, the Star of Closing fell from the sky, and each of the Ninja were given one wish. Milo wished to become the new God of Wisdom, and to live in the Sacred Realm for the rest of time to watch over Ogaji. Ogaji: Origins After the destruction of Ogaji from the Oni, Milo's spirit would be ripped from the Departed Realm to take part in the Oni's New World Order. Milo would be renamed Ninja by the Oni, and would be the main character and hero of their fantasy reality called New World. Fire 'N Ice Milo would regain consciousness after 13 years of the new reality, but would not retain his old memories until he gets caught in a battle between Mutant Conscious-Men. His powers would be returned to him after his memories, even though Carlo had previously retained them. Milo, now with his memories back and reunited with Junior and Jackson, fends off the Mutants with them and their new friend Warren, ready to find the truth about The Outside and possibly a way out. The following is from the flashback portion of Fire 'N Ice that tells the untold story of Team Water's battle with the Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes. Milo Rivers, Nicholas Rogers, Zane Julien, Jackson Smith, and Junior Haganey, are training in their base at Auqra's Lake. They soon discover that two of their old enemies, Anti-Milo and the Shape-Shifter have returned, but they are thwarted quickly. Anti-Milo is taken to prison, but when he escapes, manages to kidnap Zane. The team finds out that Alexänder awoke to find that only two Ice Samurai had survived. The Ice Kingdom was destroyed… and would eventually be forgotten to Time. Alexänder wanted revenge on the Fire Snakes for taking his love, but he must avenge his Emperor above all else. He knew the Law of Elemental Masters that said when a Master is killed, they will be reborn in a new body. He and the two Samurai went into hiding to await their Emperor’s rebirth. Now they have found him! Orion is restored in the body of Zane! Alexänder was overjoyed to have his emperor back, but Orion was not pleased. After having been trapped in the Departed Realm for so long, he has changed. During his time there he played back the events of his death over and over and realized that it is the fault of the Pyro Snakes. Orion makes it his mission to destroy them once and for all, and when Alexänder disapproves of this, he is thrown out. Orion recreates his army from the dead. Alexänder, now scared for the fate of Ogaji, meets with the Ninja to warn them. However reluctant they are to help the man that kidnapped Zane, they do it for Ogaji. He tells them that if Orion and his Samurai destroy the Pyro Snakes for good, they can steal the Flame of Icy Fire and plunge Ogaji into an eternal Ice Age. The Ninja follow Alexänder to the Underground City, lair of the Pyro Snakes, and try to warn them. It is then that they find out that Jackson is a descendant of the original Queen of the Pyro Snakes. Aspheera, his cousin, takes Jackson in to try to force him to reclaim his throne. Although Jackson refuses, Aspheera injects him with a serum that would transform him into the Fire Fang. At first it seems to do nothing. As the Ninja find the Flame, they destroy it, which causes the War of Fire and Ice to begin sooner than expected. The heroes now act as a medium between the fire snakes and ice samurai, for if either side wins the war, then Ogaji could go into an Ice age or a Fire age. The Ninja successfully end the war when the Fire Fang Serum turns out to have worked, and Jackson unleashes the flames of hell on the ice and fire armies. Jackson and Zane are returned to normal, but Alexänder sacrifices himself to save everyone. Legacy Milo has since remained in the Sacred Realm as the God of Wisdom, and Master of Balance. His name has been altered over history through lack of written word, and he is now referred to as the Great Milayru. Milo would be relieved of his duties as God during Ogaji: Origins to return to Ogaji to recover from the Oni's destruction. Description Milo is a red headed male with longish crimson hair that falls onto his face. He tends to wear clothes of Royal Blue colors, and his Ninja Gi usually use a blue variant of Zane's torso, and Jay's legs. Age When Milo first learned of his destiny as an Elemental Master he was 16 years old. The Hero of Light storyline lasted for a little more than a year, making him around 17 when he died. Due to being in an altered state of reality in the Sacred Realm, he did not physically age from then on, but he would technically be 48 years old, since the entirety of Milo's Adventures and Closing the Circles was about 39 years. Personality When Milo was first starting out as a Ninja, he was a confident and powerful person. He didn't take no for an answer, and got the job done. Throughout the Hero of Light, he became a great leader of Team Waters, and also acted almost as a father figure to Jr. when he joined the team. During Doomsday, Milo acted as the most experienced of the Elemental Masters, and lead them to victory. Abilities and Weapons '''Hydrokenesis- '''Milo is the Elemental Master of water, which means he has the power to bend and manipulate water as he pleases. He also can form water from his hands, and shoot it like a blaster from the palm of his hands. '''Golden 'Light Energy- '''Milo also is a duel Elemental Master, who possesses the power of Golden Light. His power of light is unlike the Master of Light of Ninjago, because it is more spiritual rather than physical, and so his powers include shooting high amounts of energy manifested as light from his fingertips. This power is also the only thing that is strong enough to weaken Bamos significantly. 'Trident of Water- '''Milo's main weapon is the Trident of Water, a golden weapon forged by the First Master of Water that harnesses his power and makes it stronger. Notes * Milo has witnessed every event of the Legends of Ogaji, due to him being physically there during the Hero of Light, and watching over the world from the Sacred Realm during the rest of it. * In an early version of Milo's Adventures, Milo initially survived the final events of the Hero of Light, and went on to join the Spinjitzu Club with his sister, and briefly serving the Princess of Ogaji in the Light Knight. * Milo's signature weapon was once a sword called the Master Sword, but it is not regarded as the same one Link wielded * Milo has a younger sister, Mileen, that was scrapped from the story early on. She is still canon to the series, however she never appeared in the actual series. ** Similarly, Milo's middle name is "Elton" (previously 'Esteban') but this too was never mentioned in the series either Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Water Category:Golden Light Category:Gods Category:Team Waters Category:The Hero of Light Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Fire 'N Ice Category:2011 Category:Doomsday Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Forbidden